Iced Magic
by BananaMage
Summary: Various Fanfics have a "Daphne Greengrass" as the "Ice Queen of Slytherin" but what if we replace her with another "Ice Queen"? Who You ask? Nabiki Tendo. (For anyone worried don't be Daphne is still around.)
1. Prolog: The Ice Queen arrives

Prolog: The Ice Queen arrives

Disclaimer: I don't actually own either of these series whatever you may think. Er I do own a copy of the HP books (hardcover) and the first volume of Ranma 1/2. But apart from that... nothing

"Hey Ranma! You sure this is the right place?" asked a girl with straight shoulder-length hair. A girl with bright red hair in a tight braid looked up from her manga "Yes Nabs. See? Right between nine and ten."

The other girl looked intently at the gap between nine and ten. "Ah yes. I see it now." As they started towards their destination they saw a unhealthy looking young boy being practically thrown out of a car driven by what appeared to be a walrus. An overweight walrus. Who bellowed "Well there you go platform nine, platform ten. Doesn't look like they built it yet!" Then with an nasty smirk he drove of him and the cars other occupants (who resembled a whale and a horse) cackling.

The two girls took in the sight of the boy before them with worn out shoes, oversized clothes and broken glasses glanced at each other silently agreeing to inform the relevant authorities about this, (and if in their letters home it came out, well it wouldn't be their fault if a certain sword wielding woman or Amazon Elder decided to pay those people a visit...)

"Hey kid, we couldn't not hear what that walrus said so do ya want a hand?" Ranma asked "Um yes please, no one told me how to get to the platform" the boy said brushing his hair out of his eyes. Ranma took his luggage (along with her own and Nabiki's) and Nabiki took his hand explaining as they walked.

"The station is hidden behind the wall between platform nine and ten, so that people don't just wander on." it was at that point that the boy they were helping noticed that Ranma was carrying all their luggage "Whoa! You must be really strong! Are you ok carrying all that?" Ranma grinned and said "Heh, you could say that! An' don't worry about it this is nothin!"

As they continued to work their way through the crowds they decided to introduce themselves "We still haven't told you our names ourselves I'm Nabiki, Nabiki Tendo and that" she pointed behind them "is our luggage... and Ranma" "Oh very funny." Ranma rolled her eyes "so what's your name kid?"

The boy looked slightly worried for a moment and then replied "Harry. Harry Potter. I'm just glad you two haven't been making a fuss like those peoples in that pub. It kinda freaked me out to be honest. Just staring at my scar..." From behind their luggage Ranma said "ya might want to get someone to take a look at that, I can sense some really twisted up Ki around it... even more twisted than the old pervert."

Harry looked at Nabiki confused "Erm what's Ki? And who's this old pervert?" Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "Ki is basically life force, and if you get really, really good at Martial Arts you can sort of 'see' it. As for the old pervert... well he steals things and stuff, but he isn't really bad as such..." "Just a total pev!" Ranma called from the back "Yes, yes but he is extremely good at Martial Arts."

At that moment they came to the wall between the rest of the station and the part they were headed to "Well here we are... We're supposed to just walk through this 'wall'." Nabiki smiled at Harry and motioned for him to go first. He looked back to his new friends (well he hoped that they were) took a deep breath and stepped forward...

Next time: The station, twelve year old geniuses, some kind of red haired weasel and a castle.


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting to Leave

Chapter 1: Waiting to Leave (and Traveling and Arriving)

AN Ranma dose have his curse and doesn't mind which form he is in, but will for convenience be staying in girl form for most of the story. (Also I just like Ranma Chan :D) as for why they are here at the age they are… well just wait and see nothing on that this chapter though.

As he stepped onto the station Harry could hardly believe how many people were there, mostly wandering around in a most disorganized way. "Seems quite peaceful eh Nabaki?" Ranma's voice came from behind their luggage (Ranma didn't bother with a trolley claiming they all had at least one wheel that went in the wrong direction, or sometimes all four).

As they pushed their way through this latest crowd Nabiki said "Hmm... Your right nowhere near as bad as Tokyo" Harry looked at them wide eyed "You came all the way from Japan? I heard Hogwarts was the best school in the world but..." Nabiki smirked and cut him off "No that's not that, it's more like... they wouldn't let Ranma into any of the Japanese or Chinese schools." Nabaki's Grin widened "In fact didn't they practically beg you not to come? One of them even offered to pay you to stay away."

At this point Harry was surprised that Nabiki's face hadn't split in half her grin was so wide and also he was starting to wonder about what kind of people his new friends were. "Hey stop it Nabs you're goin to scare our new friend of!" At this Nabiki started to giggle "You should've seen his face though! Nhahahahaha!"

Shortly after this they final reached the train "Harry how bout you go and find us a compartment? We've got a couple of things to do first." She paused looking thoughtful for a moment "We might bring a couple of people with us so see if you can find an empty on near the back. Come on Nabs!" and with that the pair of them rushed off after Ranma handed Harry's luggage to him.

By the time Harry found a nice large empty compartment near the back of the train, most of the other students were already on the train and it wasn't long before Ranma and Nabiki returned with a couple of people following them, well three people to be exact "Hello again Harry! Allow me to introduce Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass!"

As Ranma introduced the three Harry took a closer look at them Hermione was (in his opinion) the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had long curly brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and a very friendly face.1

Neville looked rather nervous but he somehow seemed to be much stronger than he looked. He had short blond/brown hair, a toad that was looking to escape who Neville introduced as Trevor (the toad had been half way across town the day before and was well on the way to crossing a duel carriageway before he was caught) and a rather muscular body. He also had on his robes (Harry still thought that they made the wizards look like they had just got out of bed) a coat of arms (crossed shovels with a rampant badger on a field of gold2)

Daphne was also very good looking she had ice blue eyes, strait blond hair to her waist and an aura of calm around her. She also had a coat of arms on her robes (in Harry's opinion most witches had much more stylish robes than the wizards) although hers appeared to be solid black.

After the introductions (with Neville and Daphne being surprised at how nice Harry was) and Daphne went to meet another friend the five that were left sat down and started to exchange story's about their experiences with magic and there reasons for coming to Hogwarts.

Hermione began first "I was really surprised at first because I'd figured that the stuff I could do was the Force or psychic powers, but when Professor Flitwick turned up and showed us what he could do… it kind of made sense."

Neville and Harry looked at her in surprise "You could already do thing with your magic?! That's Amazing!" Neville bushed after saying this and continued "I didn't even do accidental magic until I was eight! And that was when my uncle dropped me out the window!" Seeing the looks on the others faces he quickly added "Ah don't worry I'm fine and my Gran gave him a right boll… er telling off." This relieved everyone that Neville's Gran at least gave his uncle a right… telling off.

"So how about you Harry? Did you have any ideas about what your magic was?" Nabiki asked "Well at first…" Harry stated but at that moment the door opened revealing a tall Red haired boy (not red like Ranma's more orange).

He spoke (loudly) "Hey do ya mind if I sit ere? Everywhere else is full!" at this he came in without waiting for a response and said to Nabiki "Oy budge up! I need a seat too!" For some reason he didn't seem to notice the cold look Nabiki was giving him (or that the compartment seemed somehow colder) and just carried on.

"Come on move it ya stupid girl! Didn't ya hear me?" At this point Harry decided he had better say something before things got nasty (Nabiki was giving the boy an icy look and Ranma was giving him a murderous glare) "Excuse me but who do you think you are barging in here like this and being so rude? We don't even know you! Besides there were plenty of empty compartments, and this one is nearly full." (The compartment had six seats)

The boys response left them wondering about his intelligence "Huh? My names Ron, Ron Weasley. So er where am I supposed to sit?" At this Ranma had had enough "Grrr How bout outside?" She growled picking him up by his collar despite being considerably shorter than him. As he flailed helplessly he shouted "Oy what do ya think you're doing shorty?!"

He turned to Harry "How can you let her do this to me mate? You should be helping me out here!" At this stupidity Harry knew Ron wasn't using his brain to think with (to be honest he wasn't sure that he had a brain) "Why should I? You just barged in here uninvited then your rude to my friend Nabiki! And why are you calling me mate? You don't even know me and all I know about you besides how rude you are is your name!" At this Ron just spluttered (although that may have had more to do with the fact he was being held up by his collar) and with that Ranma threw him through the door with Hermione slamming it before he could get up.

After this Ron fortunately decided to go and find another seat and the rest of the journey passed quite peacefully other than a boy with almost white blonde hair briefly visiting them:

The door opened for the second time but this time it was a pale skinned boy with almost white hair, "I hear that Harry Pot…" just then he noticed the other occupants of the compartment and at the sight of Nabiki his eyes widened in terror "Oh god! It you! I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to bother you!" And with that he ran out of the compartment as if hellhounds were chasing him; however when they asked Nabiki about this she just smiled in a rather evil way.

At last they arrived at the station of Hogsmead. As they stepped off the train and onto the platform they could see the distant silhouette of the castle and hear a voice calling "Firs' Years to me! Firs' years to me!"

This was coming from a huge man who must have been at least ten feet tall with a Big Bushy Beard to match and when he saw Harry "Hello There Harry!" Harry returned the greeting then turned to his friends and introduced the man as Hagrid. Both Nabiki and Hermione were greeting the man as if they met ten foot tall men everyday but Neville and Ranma were stood back looking really surprised.

By some strange coincidence the reaction was exactly the same: "Huge!" Ranma continued "Your even bigger than the Dojo Destroyer! Although you do have some he doesn't…" Nabiki rolled her eyes and muttered "He's been waiting for a chance to say this ever since he saw that film…"

However none else heard this as Hagrid appeared to find the "Huge!" comment highly amusing. When he finally stopped laughing he said "Oh yes an what do I have that this Dojo Destroyer doesn't?" Ranma grinned "A Great Big Bushy Beard!"

1) This is from Harry's POV so he may omit things others feel are important or include things that others feel are unimportant.

2) This was due to the fact that one of Neville's ancestors had saved the King from an incident involving a pack of twenty-five trained war badgers, sixteen gardeners and a Chinese assassin. He defended the King from this vicious attempt on his life with nothing more than two shovels and an acer of gold leaf. (This is left out of the history books as most historians considered it to be too silly.)

Next time: The Sorting, tantrums, insane headmasters and trying to make things make more sense.


	3. Chapter 2: Sorted

Chapter 2: Sorted

AN So a couple of people asked about the ages of Ranma and Nabiki so here you go:

At this point in the story Ranma is eleven and Nabiki is twelve.

About five hours previously...

In a castle somewhere in the Scottish Highlands hidden behind ancient magicks an old man looked out of his office window.

This man with long white hair and a beard he could tuck into his belt was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. He also had several other titles but the position of headmaster was; he felt the most important (he also regularly cursed (not literally of course; he would be arrested if he did that) whoever it was that made the law that all official ministry documents had to be signed with all his names and titles).

Now usually he would be worrying about many things (the incompetence of the Ministry, the school budget, how to make the kiwi the schools official fruit (he felt a connection with it for some reason) and who exactly managed to get blackmail material on more than half the richest pureblood families and at the same time covering their tracks so well that not even the Goblins could trace the money from these dealings1 ) However today was the first day of term.

This meant that there would be new students (and old students) the opportunity to check on two of his biggest worries and of course the opportunity to convert more people to the ways of New Zealand.

The first of these big worries had in fact been a worry for almost ten years now: Harry Potter. Almost ten years ago he had left young Harry with those... people and he'd known then that this wasn't the right place for him; but the alternative...

If he hadn't left young Harry with his closest living relatives he would have been left with his closest magical relatives, and as the only magical relative not deceased or incarcerated in Azkaban was Nassica Malfoy...3

But that was besides the point. Hopefully the potions he'd asked Mrs Figg (his 'agent' in Privet Drive) to slip Harry; and the occasional visits he made would ensure that he was at least reasonably healthy and if Harry could make a friend or two on the train, this would allow him to have a (if somewhat late) happy childhood.

The second of these big worries actually came in the form of two very promising students from Japan, who for reasons he didn't quite understand (something to do with something a local seer had... well seen) they were barred from the local schools of magic.

To be honest he couldn't even find anything other than vague rumors about their past (although all of the stories agreed on a few major points: it had something to do with a magic mirror, a container ship full of jellied eels, a prince from some obscure country in the Himalayas, some magic mushrooms (not that kind) and some kind of martial arts challenge involving onions.) the only rumor he had been able to confirm was the use of the Nanban Mirror.

Fortunately he had word from his (very) old friend and ally Cologne that the were trustworthy and she had actually requested that he help smooth things over with the British Ministry. He had even gone to visit them to make sure they hadn't had any trouble and found the to be very friendly and intelligent. (although Nabiki did give him a disconcerting look, as if she was calculate how much money she could get from him...)

He shook himself from his musings, now he needed to make some important last minute preparations, such as making sure that Minerva had passed on his message about preparing the traditional foods of New Zealand to the Elves...

Back in the present...

After walking down to the lake Hagrid instructed the students to sit in the boats they found waiting for them (but no more than four to a boat). Harry and Hermione found themselves sharing with Ranma and Nabiki, while Neville found himself with Daphne and two other girls; Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Sailing across the lake give them a wonderful view of the castle but almost before they could get a real look at it, they arrived at a cave. Inside the cave a small harbor had been cut into the rock, and Hagrid got out to assist any students having difficulty exiting their own boats.

After being led to the front doors of the castle the students were led inside by a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The Professor after guiding them to a waiting room proceeded to explain the four houses of Hogwarts: "The four houses are Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family while you are in school. Each house has a long and noble history which I hope you will do your best to live up to."

She continued after a short pause "As you know having read through your book before you arrived Gryffindor values bravery and courage, Ravenclaw intelligence and knowledge, Hufflepuff loyalty and hard work and Slytherin cunning and ambition. However! Each house also values the traits of the other houses. The have been many cunning Gryffindors, couragus Slytherins, loyal Ravenclaws and knowlable Hufflepuffs. In other words no house is 'better' than any of the others. Now you all have a few minutes to smarten up before the sorting. We will call you through when we are ready for you."

As Professor McGonagall left the room the students started talking excitedly. Harry turned to his friends "So do an of you have any idea what house your going to be in?" he asked Neville looked gloomy "I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff" Hermione looked very annoyed at how he made this sound so dreadful and it showed when she spoke "Didn't you hear what Professor McGonagall said? Even though she's head of Gryffindor she said they're all equal."

Neville looked slightly embarrassed at this especially as he realized he probably upset Susan and Hannah saying this. "Your right" he said "I probably sounded like that Ron Weasley saying that. He probably thinks Slytherins the house for evil people or something"

Ranma smerked at this "you know when I slipped out for a moment he was actually sayin that? Let's see he said "Them Slytherins? They're a bunch of evil snakes! Slimy gits... you know there's not a witch or wizard who was in Slytherin who weren't evil!" I mean that's just dumb it's the house for cunning and ambition not evil and nastiness!"

Her impression of Ron was so accurate that it left them all impressed; but she wasn't finished yet "And ya know what? I'll probably end up in Slytherin, cause I want to become the best martial artist in the world. That's a pretty big ambition and I wouldn't get anywhere without cunning!"

However before anyone could respond Professor McGonagall reentered the room. She look around making sure she had everyone's attention "We are ready for you now, if you would all follow me we can start the Sorting Ceremony."

Entering the Great Hall way an impressive sight for the first years (and many in the other year groups would admit to still being impressed if anyone had asked them) as they stood at the front of the hall however the object that awaited them was far from impressive: an old tattered pointed Wizzard's hat4. Unimpressive that is until it broke into song. (Insert Hat song from HPPS. If you actually like this song other stories have it in full not to mention the original books5)

After the Hat Bowed to all four tables in the hall, Professor McGonagall unfurled a scroll and began the Sorting. As she called their names the students would walk up to the stool the Hat had been placed; and put it on their head (the Hat that is) whereupon it would appear to argue with itself for a few minutes before shouting out the name of one of the four houses for everyone to hear.

Abbott Hannah was called first (Hufflepuff, loyalty to her friends and hard work)

Coming after a few other names to:

Bones Susan (Hufflepuff, hard work and loyalty)

Several students later came:

Granger Hermione (Ravenclaw, knowledge and ambition)

Strait after Hermione was:

Greengrass Daphne (Ravenclaw, intelligence and cunning)

After several more students:

Longbottom Neville (Hufflepuff, Loyalty and courage)

After what seemed like an age:

Potter Harry (Ravenclaw intelligence and loyalty)

Shortly after this was:

Saotome Ranma (Slytherin, ambition and hard work)

A couple of names after this was:

Tendo Nabiki (Slytherin, cunning and bravery)

And after the final students were Sorted (Ron eventually went to Gryffindor after a lengthy wait, and a girl named Blaze Zanini went to Slytherin) and the Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words ("Harder, Better, Stronger, Faster.") the feast began.

 **Outtake**

Entering the Great Hall way an impressive sight for the first years (and many in the other year groups would admit to still being impressed if anyone had asked them) as they stood at the front of the hall however the object that awaited them was far from impressive: an old tattered pointed Wizzard's hat4. Unimpressive that is until it broke into song. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it?"6

Fortunately (or not depending on your point of view) before this could go any further Professor McGonagall slapped the hat around the er hat and started the Sorting...

 **End outtake**

1They (The Goblins) had tracked it through nine Swiss bank accounts, a small country called Latveria, a 'Magical Kingdom' in the Americas (this rather worried the Ministry as they had never heard of America) through two obscure Chinese provinces and into the MAIN (Martial Artists InterNational) Bank of Japan2 before the trail went cold in the Nerima district in Tokyo.

2The MAIN Bank of Japan was founded in 1879 and is staffed exclusively by practitioners of Martial Arts Banking and Martial Arts Accountancy. They have branches in both the UK and the USA.

3If your wondering about this given the Dursleys attitude to Harry consider Dobby, the Dursleys despite their unpleasantness (at least according to the books and films) never made Harry shut his fingers in the oven door or to iron his own ears. And even if they didn't treat him like his (which is acutely quite likely (treating him like that) as they probably lost a lot of money in bribes to avoid jail time, not to mention the whole pureblood thing they were into) he could well have ended up just like Draco (arrogant and bigoted).

4It had the word 'Wizzard' stitched onto it; a leftover from a previous student the Hat refused to have removed.

5This is already longer than I intended so I'm not putting in a song I dislike.

6A member of staff was later rumored to have said "The Hat seems to be acting a bit strange...er."

Next time: First days, Snape, trying to figure out how to refer to multiple Phoenixis Phoenixeseses er to refer to more than one Phoenix and forcing wizards (and witches) to exercise.


End file.
